Guerra e Paz
by EvilBree
Summary: Quando se luta uma guerra, é para ganhar. Mas as pessoas esquecem que, tanto no amor quanto na guerra, não há vencedores e vale tudo.


**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertence...só a minha boneca da Noiva Cadáver. Boston Legal e todos os seus personagens pertencem a David E. Kelly e como ele não quer dividir os royalts eu só pego emprestado.**

**Bom, primeira fic de Boston Legal escrita por mim e primeira em português (que eu saiba). Na verdade é um presente para Di.  
**

**_Guerra e Paz_**

Alan Shore era irritante. Um incômodo para o mundo. Seu prazer era ser desagradável com o senso de humor inapropriado e a paixão por desafiar tudo e todos. Era um homem sem deus, sem família, sem amor. Um gato faminto que alguém traz para casa e que, apesar de amado e alimentado até esgotar todos a sua volta, nunca está feliz.

Bradley Chase era agradável. O garoto de ouro. O cara por quem as garotas suspiram e que os outros invejam. Uma boa pessoa, que respeita as leis de deus e dos homens, que teme seus superiores e se orgulha disso. Um golden retrevier com pedigree que não precisa se esforçar pela admiração dos outros. Ele simplesmente é adorado.

Tendo personalidades tão diversas, era natural eles se odiassem. Na verdade, o ódio era apenas uma fachada para esconder uma característica comum a quase todos os seres humanos: eles temiam o que não entendiam.

Alan não entendia como alguém poderia viver pelas regras. A vida sem nenhum deslize, nenhum vicio, suprimindo todo e qualquer impulso. Sem vencer ou perder, apenas obedecendo. Já Brad não entendia como alguém poderia gostar de instabilidade, de viver no limite, sem a segurança de um ser superior, sujeito a punições e isolamento.

Além do seu medo do desconhecido, ambos possuíam duas outras características em comum: a curiosidade e a teimosia. A curiosidade pelo outro extremo e a teimosia para provar que estavam certos. No fundo, isso os aproximou. Competiam por tudo. Um tentando provar para o outro que era melhor. Era uma guerra secreta que poucos eram capazes de perceber.

Um dia, eles finalmente deram fim ao confronto.

Brad estava na sacada de Denny com uma cerveja na mão, pensando em nada no momento. Ele não ouviu quando a porta da sala foi aberta e só se deu conta da presença de outro ser humano quando Alan já estava parado na porta da sacada

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou ele

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - respondeu o outro com ar de sarcasmo. Brad odiava sarcasmo.

- Eu... - que diabos, ele havia perguntado primeiro, então Alan deveria responder.

Não force seu belo cérebro a pensar. -respondeu o outro antes que Brad pudesse completar. - Não é a melhor parte da sua anatomia. Pelo menos não comparada aos seus músculos de ferro e aos seus olhos brilhantes. - pronto, agora o imbecil estava debochando dele.

Alan aproximou-se dele e diminui a distancia para poucos centímetros. Brad sentiu-se desconfortável com a proximidade. Mas não recuou. Recuar seria assumir que tinha medo e não estava no controle da situação. Antes que pudesse pensar outra vez, Alan o enlaçava e sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- Pena que você beije tão mal. - até nessas horas ele era provocador.

Então tudo aconteceu. Os lábios primeiro se roçaram levemente em um beijo casto que aumentou de intensidade aos poucos. Brad precisava admitir que Alan era ótimo beijando. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer com a língua para levar qualquer um ao êxtase. Aquele fora o melhor beijo de sua vida, sem duvidas e Brad desejava que aquele momento, os lábios colados, o corpo de Alan contra o seu e a trégua durassem para sempre.

Alan quebrou o beijo, se afastando arfante.

- Você não é tão ruim – disse ele antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, ambos passaram a se evitar. Sem discussões, sem insultos velados, sem sabotagens. Parecia haver um acordo extra-verbal de não mencionar aquela noite. Enquanto se encontravam nos corredores e se ignoravam ou dispensavam ao outro a indiferença gentil dos estranhos, em seus olhos aquela memória estava vívida, impedindo-os de se encararem. Mas, quando perdido em pensamentos, Brad relembrava com prazer os lábios de Alan, o som das respirações combinadas, a segurança frágil do corpo do outro contra o seu. Eram pequenos detalhes que lhe vinham aos poucos: a cor da gravata de Alan, uma sarda no canto do rosto, o formato dos lábios do outro, os cílios escuros contra a pele clara... Cada uma dessas recordações era prazerosa de uma maneira singular. Elas o guiaram por semanas durante um caso difícil que ele eventualmente perdeu.

Depois do julgamento, Bradley Chase era a metade do homem que entrara no tribunal naquela tarde. Ele havia perdido feio e era um caso importante que poderia determinar o futuro de suas ambições. Não se sentia assim desde seus tempos de criança e tinha vontade de chorar, mas seu autocontrole não permitia nada além de sentar com o rosto entre as mãos em uma pose clássica de derrota. Quando levantou um pouco o rosto, viu Alan Shore segurando duas xícaras de café fumegantes com uma expressão preocupada. Ele esperava algum comentário do tipo "Meninos grandes não choram" ou algo igualmente humilhante, mas tudo o que ouviu foi:

- Dia difícil?- a voz dele estava estranhamente calma enquanto oferecia uma das xícaras e se aninhava no sofá com a outra.

- Você não tem idéia - respondeu Brad aceitando o café.

- Quem te ouve falando pensa que eu não sou advogado também - disse Alan.

- Não é isso, eu sei que você já deve ter perdido muitos casos... Mas você parece simplesmente não se importar...

- É claro que eu me importo. Talvez não do mesmo jeito que você, mas me importo – do nada o olhar dele parecia mais humano, mais límpido e pela primeira vez, Brad pode notar que os olhos de Alan eram azuis como os seus embora fosse um azul diferente, mais como o mar em um dia de chuva. Aquilo o fez sentir-se espantosamente mais aberto.

- Esse caso poderia definir o meu futuro... e eu perdi.

- É, você perdeu e não se pode mudar isso. Mas tente ver pelo outro lado: você pelo menos só perdeu a chance de virar sócio, se é que perdeu. O cliente perdeu muito mais: perdeu tempo, dinheiro e até um pouco de fé na justiça...

Se até aquele momento, Brad pensava que Alan só se importava com ele mesmo, sua opinião mudara radicalmente.

- Você precisa sair daqui. Gosta dos Jardins¹?

- Nunca fui lá... - disse ele, provocando um olhar de espanto em Alan

- Você está a quase um ano em Boston e nunca foi aos jardins? O que fez durante esse tempo?

- Trabalhei... -respondeu ele

Quinze minutos depois, eles estavam indo para os Jardins. _Na quarta-feira, em pleno horário de expediente_. Durante todo o percurso, Brad ficou calado observando as nuvens ficarem cada vez mais escuras enquanto Alan dirigia e cantava com o rádio.

* * *

Quando chegaram o parque estava quase vazio, afinal de contas estavam no meio da semana e o tempo não era nem um pouco agradável: soprava um vento frio e úmido e o céu estava cinza-chumbo de nuvens carregadas. Somente umas poucas pessoas correndo e um grupo de excursão de alguma escola dividiam o parque com eles. Foram até uma mesa de piquenique vazia e sentaram.

Seguiu-se um silencio desconfortável, pois não tinham nada para dizer um para o outro. Encararam-se por alguns minutos, antes de Brad falar:

- Sobre aquele dia... - disse ele, inseguro.

- Que dia?- perguntou Alan, desafiador.

- Aquele em que nós... Você sabe!- respondeu Brad, irritado.

- Aquele em que nós nos beijamos? Eu entendo a sua inibição para certos termos², mas não o que tem de errado com a palavra beijo... - disse Alan

- O problema não é a palavra beijo e sim as implicações do ato.

- Você não parece se importar muito quando beija a Denise ou a Sally

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Porque eu não sou uma garota? Pelo amor de deus Brad, você estava numa fraternidade e foi da marinha. Se as histórias que eu ouvi são verdadeiras, você já fez muito mais com um cara do que beijar!

Verdade seja dita, Brad sabia que as "histórias" as quais Alan se referia eram verdadeiras. Praticamente o resultado de ter muitos homens confinados em uma situação ameaçadora sem uma presença feminina. Mas ele nunca tinha participado de nenhuma delas. Em geral estava treinando ou lendo um livro enquanto ouvia os gemidos dos outros. Não podia dizer que não tinha vontade de "participar": faltava a coragem.

- Não é isso é que...

A revelação caiu como uma bomba em sua cabeça: ele amava Alan Shore. Todas as mulheres que namorou e deixou eram bonitas, como mandava o figurino, algumas até inteligentes, mas nenhuma o completava em personalidade do mesmo jeito que Alan. Ele estava _apaixonado_ por aquele imbecil e não queria admitir, pois até o momento só tinha se envolvido em relações sem aquele elemento fundamental para a sobrevivência: o amor.

-... Eu te amo. - completou Brad.

Alan olhou chocado. Ouvir Brad dizendo que o amava ascendeu nele uma chama a muito apagada. Brad não estava atrás do dinheiro ou do poder, mas sim de um sentimento.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Alan Shore ficou sem palavras.

A chuva começou a cair e naquela tarde poderiam se ver duas bandeiras brancas ondulando nos Jardins de Boston.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Os "Jardins" aos quais Alan se refere são os Jardins Públicos de Boston, um importante ponto turístico da cidade e lugar de encontro dos moradores nos fins de semana.  
² Caso alguém não se lembre, Brad "trava" quando tenta dizer certas palavras relacionadas a sexo(lésbica, vagina, etc).

P.S: A fic não tem uma época exata dentro da série. Tecnicamente, seria em algum ponto entre o final da segunda e a terceira temporadas, mas, por motivos literários, Brad ainda não é sócio. Podem tomar como AU ou como uma "licença póetica".

P.S²: Sim, o título foi descaradamente copiado de Guerra e Paz, de Leon Tolstói, embora as duas histórias não estejam relacionadas.


End file.
